Kumo Keitaro
by bloodysamuraix
Summary: Its a Ninja keitaro of the village hidden in the Clouds. pairings undicided for now. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Kumo Keitaro

**Author- bloodysamuraix**

**A/N: Hey everyone im back with a love hina / naruto Xover. Love hina might be a little off because I own only the first and second volume of the manga and never saw the anime. I mostly get things from wiki's or other fanfics. If you find something in here that seems to resemble another fic it means it probly dose and I don't realize. It also means I like what the author did ya know what they say, "copycats is a form of flattery" or whatever the hell they say lol.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own. Kishimoto-sama and Akamatsu-sama do. So im not making money off this so you ninja lawyer's can go to hell! This will be the disclaimer for the whole f'n story. As always constructive criticism and no flames ill just use a suiton jutsu to put it out. Always remember the review formula_Read + Review –Flames = A much Better story.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-Urashima main family compound-**

Room-Library

Stacks and stacks of books and old scrolls litter the table of a young four-year-old boy. He has black hair with brown eyes covered with large circle glasses dressed in yellow shirt with tan jeans and white shoes. He is reading an old scroll 60 to 70 years old titled **'Guide to the Elemental Nations'. **The boys name is keitaro urashima and he is fascinated with the ninjas and samurai's the book describes. But mostly the ninja's and there cool techniques.

"I wanna be ninja so I could be so cool" he said with excitement only a child as young as he could. With big eyes alight with joy he gets up and quickly puts the scrolls and books away and runs to his mother and father's room.

-**Keitaro's parent's room**-

The little boy runs in and tackles his mother and starts talking way to fast. She looks at him in amusement for a couple seconds then calms him down and asks what's wrong. He stops and tries to speak right so she can understand him. He looks up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I wanna be a ninja mommy, can I can I can I please please PLEASE!" he shouts the end in excitement. His mother stares at him like he's a hopped up addict on a bender.

"Honey ninjas don't exist, there a myth," she says softly trying to not hurt his feelings. He looks at her with a serious face; well as serious a face a cute pudgy four-year-old face can get anyway, and adjusts his glasses.

"No there real I just read a history book well a scroll really, about them," he tells her and she just narrows her eyes a little. "And it was as recent as of the last seventy years" he continues. His mother just looks at him with a bit of a pissed off look and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Kei-chan the life of a ninja is to be a cold blooded murdering monster and you are just my sweet little boy," she told him with a severe frown. "Why don't you learn the Urashima family martial arts" she tries to tell him. But being a stubborn child he steadfastly refused to give up his dream to be a ninja.

"NO I WANT TO BE A NINJA" he screams and runs away with tears at the corner of his eyes. His mother looks at him dart away with knitted eyebrows.

::_ He will get over it_:: she thinks to herself. How sorry she will be in the coming future.

_**-Two years later-**_

Six-year-old keitaro looks at his home from about forty feet away. He turns around and runs of with his backpack. It would be a day and a half before they notice him missing and by then it would be to late.

-_**Three weeks later**_-

He traveled at night mostly and dodged policemen for about three weeks. He ate fish from streams, which was the only thing he could catch. He was walking thru what was known as Shimo no Kuni aka frost country after sneaking on an unfamiliar merchant ship about a week ago. It was freezing there but he kept on traveling to were he overheard was called Kaminari no Kuni aka Lightning country. He thought he would try to get in that country first as he always had a liking of lightning and clouds.

He was nearing the boarder when he heard a noise. He tried to turn around quickly but felt a sharp pain in his side and was on the ground faster then he could comprehend. He looked up and saw three weirdly dressed men. Their headbands bore the symbol of grass village he recognized. He recognized them from a few info and history books he read before running away from home. The apparent leader looked at him with hateful eyes that radiated evil intent.

"Damn gaki getting in my way, ill show you what happens when you piss me off" the man yelled and charged at the downed child. Keitaro's eyes widened then closed as he curled up in a ball waiting for his end to come. It took a few seconds to realize that he was ok.

'SNAP' 'shlink' he heard and when he opened his eyes he could only gasp. In front of him holding his attacker by the neck that was now at an extremely odd angle was a tall dark skinned man with no shirt showing his body builder body and robe with gold bangles on his wrists and gold belt like a wrestler. He had white hair and goatee with a yellowish tint and weird triangle hat with the kanji lightning. When he looked he saw two other people dressed in what looked like a uniform of grayish flak jacket with sash on the waist and a scroll pouch over the left breast. They also sported cloud headbands and they had their swords pierced thru his attackers companion's hearts. When he saw that he fainted falling on his face.

"That was unexpected" the dark skinned man muttered as he easily picked up the child and threw him on his right shoulder. "Lets get the hell home," he told his companions as he ran thru the trees and I mean threw not on, threw. Ahh nothing like wide spread destruction to begin the day with.

"Hai lord Raikage" they snapped a salute and disposed of the three bodies and hurried after there psycho village leader by running towards the boarder of kaminari-no-Kuni and home of one of the five great hidden villages known as Kumogakure-no-sato aka The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

-_**4 hrs later Kumo hospital-**_

Keitaro groaned and opened his eyes to a white ceiling. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital he'd never been at before. He was in a white hospital gown and his boxers. His eyes snapped over to the door when someone came thru it. It was a 16 year old female with bright blond hair wrapped with white bandages and cat like dark blue almost black eyes. She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt with some kind of grayish chest protection with a sash across her waist. She was a very pretty girl to him and that thought made him blush.

The young woman walked over to him. She smirked when she saw his blush but decided not to tease him. She had a job to do and she could tease him later.

"Hello kid my names Nii Yugito, what's yours," she said with a smile. He scowled at being called a kid but that made her smile turn to a cat like smirk so he didn't whine about it. He looked directly into her eyes with a small smile.

"Urashima Keitaro, nice to meetcha neko-chan" he said as his smile turned half smirk at the twitch above her eye. She took a deep breath no sense getting worked up over a smart arse brat. She went to a chair that was located near his bed and grabbed some unfamiliar clothes and threw it at him catching him in the face. She giggled at his angry face, it was cute she decided.

"Put those on, the cloths you came in were grimy an disgusting so we burnt them" she said in a humorous tone. As he was about to protest she interrupted him and said "just do it I got orders to bring you to raikage-sama". He looked at her confused until he remembered what that was and his eyes widened to comical proportions making her outright laugh as she headed out the door to give him privacy while he changes.

He got over his shock to notice she had left the room. He looked at the clothes she threw him and found a long sleeve white shirt with baggy white pants with a grayish sash. He looked down to the ground near the bed and found a pair of odd white sandals. He wondered about all the white but shrugged it off as inconsequential and put it all on and found out that they were quite comfortable.

Yugito walked in and saw him put on the sandals. She looked at him with a critical eye an seemed to nod to herself as if agreeing to some one invisible. She waved him over to her and as he got to be side by side she grabbed his left shoulder.

"Hold on were out of here" she said and before he could respond they disappeared in a flash of lightning style **shunshin no jutsu**.

-**Outside kage office**-

They appear with a thunderclap and lightning flash outside the esteemed raikages office. They walk up to the secretary who's a dark skinned woman in a gray jump suit unzipped down to her belly button showing off her cleavage, which made keitaro blush again. She also had white hair and looked in her late teens.

"Hey yukiko-chan im here with the kid to see raikage-sama as ordered" yugito told the woman now named yukiko. Yukiko just smiled and stuck her head thru the door and conversed with the raikage.

"You can go on in yu-chan, the raikage's waiting for you," she said after opening the door fully and waving them thru.

"Thanks" yugito replied as she past the threshold of the door while dragging poor keitaro along. Keitaro was still in shock of how every lady was pretty around here and like dad would say 'nota dog among them' whatever that meant he thought his father was just weird.

"Hello boy im the raikage and the one who saved your scrawny ass" the man who saved him said in a deep baritone. "What's your name?" he continued wanting to know whom he had saved. Keitaro sat there stunned because he was in front of one of the strongest people in the world. One of the ones who earned the coveted title Kage. He snapped out of his awe inspired daze with a shake of his head.

"Ura..ur..ashima Kei…eitaro sir..r" he stuttered out pathetically and just about slapped himself for doing it. The raikage just looked amused at his shock and awe. ::_ Hmm I don't think he's from around here_:: he thought to himself.

"Where are you from and why are you all alone?" raikage asks him with an eyebrow rose in curiosity. Keitaro debates whether he should tell the truth or not. Then remembers that it's not easy or recommended to lie to a ninja let alone a ninja of his caliber. So he hopes for the best and pulls out the puppy eyes at full power.

"Im from outside the continents, Japan exactly" he starts getting surprised looks from the two. "I wanted to learn to become a ninja," he softly says as he looks towards the floor. The two in the room just look at each other and yugito shrugs and looks back to kietaro. The raikage was about to talk but was interrupted by a loud bang and the door flying off its hinges. A large muscled dark skinned man walks threw the door. He wares sunglasses and an almost all white with red accents outfit and has eight swords and bullhorn tattoos on the left cheek.

"Yo yo yo mr.8 here hope its not to much to take yo" he starts to rap, well he thinks its rap. The man looks towards the raikage who has a tick mark and pulsing temple. "Yo bro what's up with that brat yo?" he says as he turns to keitaro. "Yo brat I float like a butterfly and sting like a killa bee yo for I am kirabi" he finish's with a pose of both feet apart and arms crossed and fingers in a weird shape with his head tilted back a bit. Keitaro just stares at him like he should be in a padded room.

"What the hell do you want kirabi" the raikage all but yells as he brings down his fist destroying his desk. "And stop that god damn horrible rapping" he adds making kirabi pout like a scolded child and mutter something about his rap skills being awesome which everyone ignores.

"Yo yo just wanted to hang with my bro yo" he raps pissing the raikage off more. Before he could smack kirabi, yugito kicks the rapper in the back of the head with a drop kick sending kirabi out the office window, the closed office window I might add which means shattered window. The raikage starts to take deep breaths and counts back from ten to calm down. That's when his assistant walks in and sighs and walks back out presumably to call the repair nins that she calls at least five to six times a day since he took the title raikage six months ago.

-**After Kietaro's explanation**-

Two hours later after they got all there questions answered the raikage takes on a contemplating look. "Well I just became raikage after the previous one failed at getting a hyuuga, I told him bloodlines don't make a difference, it's the training and the willpower that makes you strong, idiot" he mumbles to himself before looking at keitaro.

"Hmm I should send you back to Japan" he begins but he raised a hand to forestall any interruptions as keitaro began to open his mouth to protest. "But I have been looking for someone to teach sense the third ninja war ended, but you have to prove to me you can handle becoming a ninja" he finish's with a serious look at keitaro.

"How can I prove to you im worthy Raikage-sama" he asks the dark skinned wrestler. The raikage looks up at the ceiling for a minute before looking keitaro in the eye with a smirk.

"Go to the academy and learn the basics," he said with an amused tone. Keitaro was about to say he would do it but was interrupted as the raikage spoke again "you have to learn them within two years or you don't get trained by me" the raikage had a vicious smirk adorned on his face. "Am I clear boy?" the raikage states coldly with narrowed eyes. Keitaro thought it over::_ can I do this, hmm_:: he thinks. He nods and his face took on a serious look as he stared unflinchingly into the kage's cold eyes.

"Yes lord raikage" he states as if it were easy while bowing low. The raikage's face cracks and he starts chuckling. Yugito who was sitting on the couch off to the side smiles happily but if you looked closer you would see a hint of worry as well. ::_ Two years, even I took 3 years to get the basic's down_:: she thinks as she loses some of the warmth in her smile.

"Yugito take him to this address" raikage says while writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Its where he'll stay for now" he tell's her. He made a shooing motion at the as he picked up a heavy looking dumbbell and started doing reps.

"Oh and the academy starts tomorrow at 8am kid, so don't be late or you go home" he adds as they walk out.

-**Outside kage tower**-

As they exited the tower keitaro's eye's widened. This place was surrounded by clouds and realized why they named the village Kumogakure for it really was hidden in the clouds. The air was thinner meaning they were really high up if the clouds didn't tell you that in the first place.

He saw 60 to 70ft large pole's strategically placed all over the village and correctly guessed they were lightning rods. The kage tower was a three level wide circular pole design with the kanji lightning between the first and third floor topped with a dark yellow-coned roof.

The walls where 3 miles each direction and looked about 20ft thick at the bottom and 15 feet thick at the top and were 50ft high. The village had only 4 gate openings and three were only for kumo ninjas. One was its main gate for civilians, merchants and visiting allied ninjas and that was north guarded by three Kumo chunnin and one jounin and hidden BOLT unit. Two others were located at the south and west directions hidden with a genjutsu only Kumo ninja could see threw. And the 4th gate is for the elite jounin and BOLT operatives and that's underground hidden with an S rank genjutsu cast by the second raikage during the 2nd ninja war.

The whole village is dug in on top of a 25000 to 30000ft tall mountain with a 4-mile flat surface top. The mountain was about 10 to 12 miles wide at the base and sloped up at the north to make it easier for civilian and merchants to come and go as they please without difficulty. There was a second and third wall half mile from the gate and again a mile from that one making the village look from above like three varying circles. Between the outer and second wall you have the stores and merchant trading (civilian business part) and civilian housing. Between the second and third wall you have the ninja business's and ninja academy and also the regular ninja housing. And past the third wall you have clan compounds and directly in the center is the kage tower.

Yugito saw his look of wonder and smiles. "Ya pretty big huh" she says to which he can only nod dumbly. She grabs him by the shoulder and leads him to the second ring of the village were the regular ninja apartments are. They pass only ninja and authorized civilians on the way. She shows him the ninja academy for when he has to be there the next day.

They pass a bunch of two story buildings all with yellow rooftops. They head to the last building on the block before the ninja outfitter's and weapon shops district is located. They climb up the stairs to the second level and to the third door on the right with the number 4 on it. Yugito hands keitaro a key from out of nowhere and smiles at him while mussing his hair much to his annoyance.

"Well this is where I leave you kei-chan," she says with a smirk at the way he scowls because she called him with the 'chan' suffix. He starts to unlock the door when she waves and disappears in a shunshin.

"She's so annoying, im not a kid dammit" he mutters as he hears a click of the lock and push's the door open. He walks in and he sees a hallway leading to a living room with a white couch, coffee stand and white walls and carpet. There's a closet to the right of the door and a rug to put your sandals next to it. He moves in further and there's a little kitchen and dinning room off to the left and a unopened door past the couch.

He walks to the unopened door and push's it open and is assaulted with you guessed it white walls, carpet and bed in the corner with a nightstand near it. The room is quite large with a large closet straight ahead and a bathroom to the right. All in all more then he ever expected to get.

"I guess I can go to sleep and shop early in the morning for food and clothes," he says to himself before going to his new room striping to his boxers and going to sleep.

-Flash back-

-**Day and a half after running away**-

_Urashima residents_-

"Honey where's keitaro have you found him yet" a woman with black hair says to an average looking brown haired man. Their names are Akina and Kotoha Urashima aka keitaro's parents.

"No dear I haven't, im on the phone with the police" kotoha answered his wife from the hallway phone area. Then she hears him talking lowly over the phone and then hangs up. He walks in the living room to see his wife freaking out. "They'll keep a look out but that's all they can do akina-chan" he says with a strained smile to his wife. His wife was crying lightly so he went over and hugged her and when he did she buried her head in his chest and started sobbing hysterically. Her husband could only try to calm her down by rubbing her back.

-**Three weeks later**-

"Anything. No…ok…. thank you" kotoha hung up the phone with a frown. It has been three long horrible weeks for the parents of one little boy. They looked all over Japan and came up with nothing. They even called hinata urashima, kotoha's mother and matriarch clan of the urashima. She said she'd keep an eye out for her favorite grandchild and call when something came up.

"I want my little boy koto-kun" akina told her husband with puffy red eyes and tears going down her face. Her husband wasn't looking any better then her and 3-year-old kanako was crying for her big brother everyday and turned cold to anyone but granny hina and her aunt haruka.

-Flash back end-

-**Next day 6am**-

_**-Keitaro's new apartment**_

_**-Kumo village.**_

Sunlight hits the face of little keitaro making him stir. He opens his eyes and see's an unfamiliar ceiling but then remembers yesterdays happenings and shoots out of bed and gets dressed in the clothes given to him by yugito. As he's tying his sandals he saw something was on his nightstand. He shimmy's over to find it's a pair of sunglasses and picks them up. There black sleek looking and in his six year old mind awesome. He puts them on and sees a note that was under them.

_Gaki- __(_his eye twitch's at this_)_

Yo yo yo lil bro its hachibi-sama kirabi and I got you some fine sunglasses yo hope you like them boy maybe you'll shout in joy. Well I gots the skills to pay the bills peace out.

_I float like a butterfly and sting like a Killa bee._

_-Mista 8 Kirabi_

He read with a sweat drop. He crumpled the letter and debated on whether to keep them or not. ::_well the coolness outweighs who I got them from_:: he nods as he thought. He looks at the clock to see its 7:05 and sprints towards the door. He shuts and locks it and goes to a clothing store yugito told him about yesterday.

-**50 Min later**-

-**Ninja academy**-

He arrives at the academy with time to spare. He goes up to the secretary lady at the front desk. She was reading a magazine until she noticed a little boy coming her way and set's the mag down and put a smile on her face.

"Hey there what can I do for you cutie" she says. He blushes a bit but manages to not look like an idiot. He clears his throat and adjusts his sunglasses to calm down.

"Hi my name's Urashima Keitaro I was told to come here" he replied. She then search's her desk and brought out a clipboard and flips through a few pages. Her eye's light up in recognition and looks at him.

"Ah yes urashima-san you are 2nd floor room 22" she told him and gave him directions to the room. He wave at her and races to the room only having 3 minutes till 8 left.

-**Ninja academy**-

-**Room 22**-

He skids to in front of the door with 1 min left and knocks lightly on the door. He hears a lot of talking and footsteps before the door slides open and a man in a grayish flak vest and a sash around his waist with white hair looks out at him.

"Let me guess Urashima-san right" he says in a monotone voice. Keitaro nods and the man motions him in. the man shuts the door and turns around. "Im Fudo Akahari, but you may call me Fudo-sensei"

"Hai Fudo-sensei" he replies with a nod. Fudo turns around and addresses the class to calm down and points to keitaro.

"All right class we have a new student" he tells the class. "Please introduce yourself," he continues and keitaro looks out over the class with no emotion on his face. There is only maybe 15 other kids his age in the class.

"Hello my name is urashima keitaro and I hope we can get along" he says with a smile. Everyone looks at him and nod's while some smile and others wave.

"Well you can sit next to karui in the back" he points to a dark skinned girl with red hair, golden eyes an black shirt and pants. He walks over and sits down in the seat next to her and realizes another kid there a boy this time.

"Yo my names omoi" he said looking at keitaro. He was a taller then average dark skinned boy with white hair wearing a white tee shirt and black pants with a unzipped white hoody.

"Hello nice to meet you" keitaro replied with a wave to both of them. Karui just nods and starts to listen to the teacher start his lecture. While omoi looked like he was going to go to sleep that is until karui smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him. He paled and started to pay attention.

"Ok today where going over the basic's of charka and of what it is then tomorrow were going to meditate and try and mold it" fudo-sensei told the class of excited six year olds.

-**After class 2-o-clock**-

-_**Outside the academy**_-

"Ill see you guys tomorrow alright" keitaro said as he waves to karui an omoi. They just waved or nodded back as they parted ways. Keitaro runs to his home and when he came around the corner he saw someone standing in the shadows in front of the building.

"Hey kei-kun what's up" the figure said in a familiar female voice as she reveals herself from the shadow she was in.

"Hello yugito-san is there something you need" he sigh's with a tick mark on the side of his head. He dos not want to be called a kid and knowing her she's going to He starts to walk up the stairs to his room. She just smiles and follows him up to his apartment.

"Just wanted to see how your first day went is all" she replies now sporting a cat like grin. He gets to his room and unlocks the door and walks in thru the hallway to the couch an plops down on the end.

"Alright I guess" he replied with a sigh. She sits down next to him and stretches with a sigh hearing the satisfying cracks of her back. They sit there for an hour or so going over his first day of academy.

"Well I got a mission to go to, see ya around kid" she states as she gets up and heads for the door. Keitaro has a tick mark and lets out a small growl at the kid remark. She just giggle's and leaves thru the door and shuts it.

"Why me" he remarks and head's to the shower. He takes a shower puts on his pj's and lies down in his bed. Five minutes later and he is asleep dreaming about cat like blondes and angry red head's.

_**END.**_

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you like it and review please. Like stated above no flames or a suiton justu. Im still debating about pairing's all I know is no harem's not that I don't like them it's I cant do more then one girl. I have doubt's about one girl let alone 2 or three.**

_**-This is bloodysamuraix-signing off- **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kumo Keitaro

A/N- Yo everyone its BSX AKA bloodysamuraix and im back with the second chapter yay for me hehehehe! And sorry for the wait I got hung up on writer's block and then my job and finally being laid off after only a year. So I got lots of time now. I can say probley 1 or 2 times a month.

**Read chap 1 for disclaimer and enjoy (HOPEFULLY)**

**Story start-**

**-6 month's later-**

Well it has been a good six months at the academy for our favorite little urashima. Just a few hiccups during fudo-sensei's class when he met another blonde girl named samui. She had grayish eyes and wore a gray long sleeved shirt silver shinobi styled pants and black ninja sandals. But the most note worthy attribute was her coldness to everyone but karui and omoi in class. He has tried to befriend her and was slowly getting there but it would be sometime until he has her friendship. He'll continue because he belive's its worth it from seeing how she acts around omoi and karui.

-**6:30am keitaro's apt**-

"She's your what" keitaro asked the kitty cat who was sitting on his living room couch. Yugito dropped by about half an hour ago to talk to K.

"Samui is my adopted little sister along with her brother atsui" she irritatingly states again. "She thinks being a perfect shinobi is being totally emotionless" she continues with a sigh.

"Who told her that stupid tid bit of crap" he barks out with a twitching eyebrow. Yugito looks at him in amusement for a moment before becoming serious.

"Her father before he was killed" she told him frowning. Keitaro nods and search's for something else to talk about.

"Umm how was your mission" he asks wanting to know what she's done on her quite long mission. She looks up and thinks about it.

"Well it was long and bloody that's all I can tell ya" she tell's him her tone telling him to talk about it no more. "Well I got to go and you need to go to academy" she says with a wave leaving thru his window.

"Well might as well" he mutters and looks at the alarm clock. "Damn you kitten we talked for to long" he bit out in annoyance as the clock read 7:30. Hurrying up and getting dressed in his white long sleeved shirt white vest with two breast pockets white shinobi styled pants taped of at the bottom and white shinobi sandal's (**I kno a lot of white but I like the color**) and leaving his apartment the ol'fashioned ninja way (i.e.- out the conveniently placed window) strait towards the academy.

-Some undetermined time later-

Keitaro lands a bit heavily in front of the ninja academy (now known simply as NA) with a decidedly fowl for his age curse. "darn im five minutes late, fudo-sensei's ganna kill me" his mutters become inaudible as he draws closer and thru the front gate and into the building. He darts up to the stairs to room 22 and just as he passes the door the bell rings.

"I made it in ti-oof' was his yelled declaration until he plowed right into a soft body bringing himself and the person to the ground. "Owwie that hurt a bit" he said as he rubbed his sore forehead. He looked up to apologize and promptly paled when he saw dark skin and impossibly red hair of his pretty good but violent friend karui.

"You damn teme..Watch were your going" was here angry comment as she rubs her sore butt from the landing. She looks at keitaro with a heated glare as she grabs his coller hoisting him and herself up while getting in his face looking about to bop him on the head. Keitaro just cowers in the face of her righteous feminine fury.

"Hey gaki's sit the hell down and shut up" roared the sensei with his demon head jutsu that all teacher's seem to know. They predictably grew scared and with a "hai sensei" ran to there seats and sat down but not before glaring at a snickering omoi and samui with her raised eyebrow which was her way of laughing. After that little setback class resumed as normal with omoi almost falling asleep that is until The Great storm Karui woke his lazy lollipop eatin ass up.

-After class keitaros apartment-

We see lil kei sitting on his couch reading a scroll on the three basic jutsu every aspiring ninja has to know known as the transformation, body switch, and clone technique. He has mastered the clone jutsu and was halfway done with the transformation jutsu. He put down the scroll and stretched getting a satisfying crack of his vertebrae. "He looks at the time "hmm what to do what to do hmmm" he mutters to himself "I guess ill go to the training ground and practice my accuracy with kunai and shuriken" he decides as he gets up and puts away his scroll. He grabs his weapons and goes to a free training ground and obviously trains for a while until he goes back home and to his soft comfy bed after a hot relaxing shower.

-one year later- (6 months left till Raikage's training)

7 ½ year old keitaro opens his eye's with a groan as the alarm clock goes off with a loud noise. That is until a kunai struck it ending its evil 5am rain of terror. He sits up with a yawn stretching his arms over his head. Getting out of bed he dose his morning rituals and goes out to his kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I know you're there Neko-chan" he suddenly says to what looks like a dark uninhabited corner of his living room. That is before the shadows them selves start to move and a tall slim figured person jumps out revealing a 17-year-old pouting Yugito.

"Ahhh your getting good Kei-kun" she said a cute pout still on her beautiful face. She walks up to him and leans down to his ear. "You got room for one more for breakfast" she whispers, hot breath flowing past his ear. He lightly blushes as he is used to her doing stuff randomly throughout the time he has known her.

"I guess" he replies trying to cover up his blush. Do to the smirk on her face he wasn't doing to well. He starts for the kitchen and begins preparing rice with fish and soy sauce. Yugito went and sat on his sofa waiting for him to finish cooking. "You want any help kei-kun" she asks looking at him as he pales with a sweat drop. "NO ahhh im good hehehe" he quickly if a bit rudely replies thinking of the last time he let her help-lets just say she aint the suzy homemaker type of woman and leave it at that. After a good meal with them talking about inconsequential things he cleans the dishes.

"Well come on we got all day lets train" yugito exclaims startling keitaro a bit. He gives her the stink eye for a bit. "Don't you have a mission or something" he ask's with a little frown. She turns to him with an evil smile. "No im off for the weekend" she replies. "Don't you want to learn and train with your smart and strong sempai, Kei-kun" she says with that disturbing tone and smile. He looks in fear with a sweat drop as he hurriedly replies the he would love to. She goes back to normal and he swears she had a halo wit that to innocent to be innocent look.

-some torturous hours later-

He laid there on the ground bruises sore muscles and dented pride with yugito standing not to far away looking none the worse for ware as she looked at her nails. "you lasted longer then last time and you mastered the body switch jutsu" she happily states. He just groans in reply and rolls over on his back glaring at her. "you threw god damn sharp pointy hurt at me" he says heatedly well a much as he can in his sorry state. Yugito just looks at him and shrugs. "well you learned didn't you" she points out as he just grumble's unintelligibly.

"well our time is up" she says as she picks him up unknowingly or not hurting his manly pride and uses a sunshin jutsu to bring him home. She appears in his home and tosses him on the sofa and waves as she leaves via another sunshin. He just rolls over and falls asleep or he goes unconscious what ever you prefer.

**AND DONE. Sorry for the lateness (and shortness). I type as I go and the muse aint always with me. Well thank you all who reviewed your awesome .**

**Well this is BSX and im out bitchis.**


End file.
